back in action
by Wehrmacht43
Summary: Go forth my champion , into the mortal world, bring honor and glory to me my spectre of the night


I do not own Percy Jackson , I own my ideas and oc that is all

Tartarus

"Fuck You Zeus du verdammtes arschloch !" Screamed a voice from a far , in the distance short pops of light could be seen followed by the sound of weapon fire , that was drowned out by roars of multiple monsters .

The mysterious persons weapon barked again as they turned around to fire once more with high accuracy into the croud of monsters chasing them , several cyclopses burst into dust while one unlucky lamia fell and was immediately trampled to dust by her fellow monsters , after losing the hordes interest our mysterious protagonist was introduced to another obstacle in their journey to freedom" Scheiße " was all the person thought as they looked at the massive cliff in front of them.

the mysterious person upon closer inspection was a man , 6'1" in height, dark brown hair, scar starting on his jaw going diagonally towards his left ear, and piercing midnight black eyes. the man had begun to pull out rope and climbing gear from his bag, thus began the long climb.

Halfway up the cliff after what felt like ages , he spotted a ledge to rest on, he dragged his weary body up on to the smallledge " Mark my vords Zeus You Vill pay, you will feel the wrath of Gerhardt von trottsheim" growled the prussian noble as he sat there waiting for the realm of Morpheus to claim him.

When Gerhardt awoke he began his perilous journey up the huge cliff with only his revenge and freedom driving him to climb further, as he climbed further and further aftet a while he what felt like eons he could see the edge of the massive cliff ,he finally reached the edge and with renewed vigour Gerhardt heaved himself up over the edge and onto safety .

He had finally made it , he had escaped his prison , Gerhardt could not believe it after spending so many uncounted years of traversing tartarus only surviving by pure luck and by the help of his patron lady Nyx

(Flash back)

" verdammtes Zeus how dare he imprison me after all I did for them , aber nein the-" his anger filled rambling were interrupted by the sound of horses and a midnight chariot with a woman on the reigns " fuck" was all he could say when he realized where he was , in all his life Gerhardt never feared for his life not even when he was fighting the soviets in the eastern front , Gerhardt froze in place realizing he had walked straight into nyx's terittory " Who dares enter my territory without my permission" shouted Nyx as her chariot came to a stand still " answer me upstart demigod!!" Immediately Gerhardt answered " Gerhardt von trottsheim son of Hades " she stared at him with suspicion "what is a child of hades doing down here in my territory? Come to best me hmmm?" Gerhardt looked at her like she was crazy " nein , I vas zrown down here by zeus for killing one of his demigods during ze second vorld var , some ami general. And I have been wandering down here " her eyes rolled and she retorted" typical of olympus's king, doesnt want to be seen as weak even by extension of his demigods" she continued " now, what to do with you?" Gerhardt lunged for the oppurtunity " i could serve you , lady nyx , i could be your champion" she stood there in contemplation while Gerhardts herlart stood still metaphorically " yes...yes you would make an excellent champion , come climb aboard we have a lot to discuss my champion" Gerhardt responded with a loud yawohl and soon they were of into the night , or was it day?

The next few years Nyx would put Gerhardt through vigorous training , effectively moulding him into a brutal warrior who showed no remorse on the field of battle, he would be trained to his pique in all of his abilities , Nyx would inform him of the changes in the mortal world along with updates on the gods .

Gerhardt was training with his stg44 shooting live targets that nyx had gathered for him, they ranged from a simple telekhine to mid sized cyclops's , after the last cyclops fell Gerhardt began his trek from the large arena Nyx had built him to the house of night. As soon as he entered he sensed two unknown beings enter Nyx's territory from his powers bestiwed to him from his patron , he shrugged knowing Nyx would deal with it since she usually dealt with the bigger threats and left him to deal with the small threats like the occasional monster horde, he than left the foyer for his personal quarters. When he exited his shower and returned to his bedroom he found his patron sitting on the bed , he was not embarrassed by his nudity because it was not the first time she had surprised him like this " lady Nyx, to vhat do I owe zhe pleasure of zis meeting" Gerhardt waited for an answer " two demigod's, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon came to close to our territory under the disguise of death mist, the girl tricked me using my own words against me and to further her lie she said they were on a tour of tarta-" at that Gerhardt began to laugh hard" zhey said vhat! Nobody comes to tartarus für a a tour of zis desolate land excluding your territory milady" Nyx continued " as i was saying, she said i wasnt on this tour and they wanted to meet my children so naturally i was offended and summoned them so they could gaze at my wonderful children , from there it went terrible when the demigodess said she wanted a picture with my favourite child. Needless to say they got past me and jumped over the Acheron river" Gerhardt was stunned , he had known his patron well enough by now to know she would could not be fooled by simple trickery , but all immortal beings were somewhat vain opinions on their own importance and this daughter was very smart to figure out that nyx was very vain at times " zo zhat means zhey are trying to reach zhe doors of death!" Exclaimed Gerhardt " do you vhant me to bring zhem back for punishment?" Nyx shook her head " no , now they are long gone " .

2 years had passed and Gerhardts mind was still thinking about the 2 demigods daring escape from tartarus , he felt his longing for the land of the living , it had been so long since he saw the beautiful mountains of bavaria , the glorius rhine river and most of all alcohol, Nyx had provided him with utmost necessities of food to survive while he was down there but she forgot the most important beverage of all .Gerhardt decided he needed to bring up the idea of returning to the surface, he and Nyx argue for what seemed like ages until she agreed to let him return to mortal world but not with some extra protection , she blessed him with his field marshals uniform and cap alongside a combat uniform and stahlhelm all enchanted to increase his powers bestowed on him by Nyx , a walther p38 , a sword she claimed to be made of the night and and 2 sets of ammo pouches for his pistols clips and his assault rifles magazines and climbing equipment shrunk to fit his backpack full of food and miniature ammunition fabricator , he noticed that the swastikas on both uniforms were switched for a large moon engulfing a small moon with a star in the middle, a change for the better he did like the association with _the party when he_ was serving in the wehrmacht. Gerhardtt said his goodbyes and left for the entrance of tartarus

(Flashback end)

Gerhardt got up and walked to the single crude rock stairwellin front of him , he was as giddy as a school boy getting his schultüte at the beginning of the school year, he began his walk to freedom.

Gerhardt began to sing to himself as he followed the winding staircase .

"Heute wollen wir marschier'n

Einen neuen Marsch probier'n

In dem schönen Westerwald

Ja da pfeift der Wind so kalt

Oh, Du schöner Westerwald

Über Deine Höhen pfeift der Wind so kalt

Jedoch der kleinste Sonnenschein

Dringt tief ins Herz hinein

Und die Gretel und der Hans

Gehn des Sonntags gern zum Tanz

Weil das Tanzen Freude macht

Und das Herz im Leibe lacht

Oh, Du schöner Westerwald

Über Deine Höhen pfeift der Wind so kalt

Jedoch der kleinste Sonnenschein

Dringt tief ins Herz hinein

Ist das Tanzen dann vorbei

Gibt es meistens Keilerei

Und dem Bursch, den das nicht freut,

sagt man nach, er hat kein' Schneid

Oh, Du schöner Westerwald

Über Deine Höhen pfeift der Wind so kalt

Jedoch der kleinste Sonnenschein

Dringt tief ins Herz hinein

Oh, Du schöner Westerwald

Bist ja weit und breit bekannt

Echte Menschen der Natur

Von Falschheit keine Spur

Oh, Du schöner Westerwald

Über Deine Höhen pfeift der Wind so kalt

Jedoch der kleinste Sonnenschein

Dringt tief ins Herz Hinein"

As the song ended he mock bowed to an imaginary crowd cheering for his solo, as he finally got to the top he smiled as he saw the cave entrance only 50 feet away.

As exited the caves entrance he breathed in deep and surveyed his surroundings " time to visit dear old fater " Gerhardt said with a sickly sweet tone as he trudged in the direction of an oh so familiar palace

Hades palace

Hades sat upon his throne looking at nothing in particular as he did everyday with nothing important at hand to do, he sighed in boredom with the summer solstice only 3 days away, "oh joy , another meeting with my dear family" hades thought as he sat there almost bored to tears , all of a sudden he felt a presence he hadnt felt in a long time "could it be? NO it couldnt, he died 73 years-!

Hades thoughts were interrupted by the front palace doors opened slowly as skeletons and shadows in the form of wehrmacht soldiers filed in to the throne room, as the doors stopped creaking , a single figure stood in the middle of the door frame with grimacing smile staring straight at him.

Gerhardt began to slowly walk until he reached his 'fathers' throne " hello fater, hast du mich vermisst? i certainly missed you father"

Hades could not believe it, his long thought dead son stood in front of him, he regained his menacing posture " your'e supposed to be in tartarus , how are you here?

gerhardt laughed " i crawled out just to zay hallo after being away zo long fater, I zought we could have zome fater-son time" he waited for his fathers response

" who is your patron son , you certainly couldn't have survived so long down there for so long without the protection of a god" his son responded wit one word "guess" while giving hades a huge grin waiting for him to conect the metaphorical dots.

Hades noticed something was off with his sons uniform, the breast patch had been altered , instead of the swastika their was a large moon engulfing small moon with a small star in the middle, he came to only one concusion as to his sons patron was "Nyx".

Gerhardtt knew his father had figured out who hi patron was , he knew his father would try to stop him from leaving " vell i must be going you know, zights to zee , schnapps to drink, and people to kill, you know how it goes " Gerhardt snapped his fingers and the spectre's disappeared , "now to disappear" but he was stopped by his father

" Wait, son , if you go up there Zeus wil kill you" Hades waited for his son to realize his life would be in danger but he was met with his sons back , he knew once Gerhardt set a goal , he would not stop until he achieved it "dont try to stop me fater, it vill be useless to try, zhis vas zhe inevitable outcome in zhe vaiting for 73 years " and with that his son jumped into the shadows of the palace door disappearing into nothingness , he slumped into his throne all he could say was " oh nerts" this ruined his day .

Meanwhile 3 ancient women were watching at the events unfolding, as hades uttered that phrase all of them smiled " you go ferret face" and cackled.

normal= sasspirilla sunset

flash back = sasspirilla sunset

thoughts = sasspirilla sunset

 **well i hope somebody liked this little random idea I decided to write down . the next chapter will probably come soon, sorry for any poor grammar. ill also probably re write any chapters i feel are crappy in my opinion**

 **p.s the german might not be accurate since i cant write in german but i can speak it**


End file.
